


Starlit Birthday

by StarflowerSea



Series: Lyrics [1]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Song Lyrics, original lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflowerSea/pseuds/StarflowerSea
Summary: If Argonavis wrote Yuto a birthday song, what would the lyrics look like?This was the question I tried to answer with this set of lyrics I wrote. I hope all of you enjoy it!
Series: Lyrics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886116
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Starlit Birthday

The day you appeared like a shooting star  
Dazzled by your radiance, I couldn't look away

The day you reached out to us  
Was the day we discovered our true selves  
When you grabbed our hands, crying out "This was fate!"  
That day, even for a little bit, we believed it too

You, who took our hands and pulled us along  
Leading us on a journey to the stars  
When we were lost, you were there  
Guiding us along, saying "It'll be okay"

The time is now—

Shine now! That day we reached for the stars  
Lit by the constellations, your dazzling figure  
Runs forward without fear or worry  
To you, who illuminated the whole world (our entire world)  
We shout out our gratitude  
Now and forevermore, we will sing out

The time you called out to us  
Was the time we discovered our true voices  
When we laughed and sang alongside you  
We knew that everything was going to be alright

You, who sailed forward with the wind at your back  
Always looking to the sparkling sky  
When our hearts wavered, you were there  
Smiling at us, saying "I'm right beside you"

It begins now—

Sing now! When we stood on that glittering stage  
Lit by your passion, your blazing melody  
Conveys our hopes to the winds  
To you, who gave us the courage to reach our dreams (our starlit wishes)  
We sing out our gratitude  
Now and forevermore, we will run forward

Your irreplaceable name and voice  
Shine brilliantly like the Perseid meteor shower  
No matter where you go, we will always sail alongside you

And so, our song rings out—

Shine now! That day we sailed for the stars  
Lit by the constellations, your dazzling figure  
Runs forward without fear or worry  
To you, who illuminated the entire world (and our hearts)  
We shout out our gratitude  
Now and forevermore, we will sing out

Bless your Birthday  
Shining light  
Beautiful, forever


End file.
